


A Christmas Tradition

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some Christmas traditions that Sam really enjoys, like mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



> for holiday drabble a day for prompt of sam, dean and mistletoe

Sam stopped moving when he noticed the decoration hanging above the motel’s lobby door. He grabbed Dean’s hand and yanked him back.

“What the hell is wrong with you, dude?”

He cleared his throat and motioned with his eyes above them. Dean followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a girl.”

“I didn’t make the rules, Dean.”

“Dude, I’m not kissing you.”

“That’s not what you said last night. In fact, I usually can’t get you to stop kissing me.”

“Yeah, but that’s because I want to, not because some goofy looking plant is hanging over my head.”

“It’s tradition, man. Just kiss me.”

Dean rolled his eyes again, but he grabbed Sam’s shirt to pull him closer and pressed his lips against Sam’s. It was a chaste kiss as far as they went between the two of them, but Sam couldn’t help but smile when Dean stepped away, more than a little flustered.

Dean noticed the pleased look on Sam's face and said, "I hate you."

"Go get us a room and I'll make it up to you."

Dean cocked his head to the side like he was studying Sam carefully and said, "Just leave the plants out of it, you kinky bastard."


End file.
